


Chip Run

by NozomiNoYami, RenkonNairu



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: 2020 Lockdown, COVID-19 (mentioned), Chip Flavors, Gen, Introspection, Theft, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: less than 1000, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiNoYami/pseuds/NozomiNoYami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenkonNairu/pseuds/RenkonNairu
Summary: Lash contemplates his life choices as he also contemplates the choices of chip flavors.
Kudos: 10





	Chip Run

There were so many flavors of Lays chips. 

Seriously. How did people make decisions with so many options? Where were all these options when Lash was in high school? 

Chili Lime. Flaming Hot Pickle. Habanero BBQ. Sour Cream and Onion. Original Baked. Salt and Vinegar. Kettle Cooked Jalapeno. Simply Sea Salt. Did all these options exist back in 2005? Were these options available to him? Maybe if he had more options in high school, he wouldn’t have thrown his lot in with Royal Pain and earned fifteen years in jail for being a supervillain’s henchman. 

“C’mon, buddy. We’re closing early ‘cause of the Lockdown.” The gas station clerk reminded him. “Make a decision and go home!”

It was 2020 now. Lash had served his time and was released from jail. He just popped out for a bit because he was going absolutely stir crazy inside all day, and a snack run to the local gas station was exactly what he needed to re-center. So, he pulled on some dish gloves, wrapped a bandana around his nose and mouth, and went out. 

Now, here he was. Having an existential crisis over potato chips. …and life choices. 

Making a decision on impulse, he grabbed his old tried and true Salt and Vinegar. Then, on an equal impulse, grabbed the new Simply Sea Salt to see how it compared. He plopped them down on the counter. Along with six bottles of orange soda, a package of mini-doughnuts, beef jerky, and a condom just in case. 

It was hard to read the clerk’s expression on account of his own mask. A home made face mask made from quilters cotton and elastic. Their gloves were neoprene diving gloves, like the accessory of a wetsuit. Not even essential workers could get real anti-viral gear. At first Lash thought it was just because he was a convicted felon and no one was gonna waste supplies on him. But, no. No one had the right supplies. Not even Stronghold and Peace –or, the Lieutenant and Phoenix, as they were calling themselves now. 

Lash heaved a sigh. He would never be a shining hero. Beloved by most. Not like they were. Maybe he could have been. Maybe if he’s made different choices in life. Maybe if he ate Original BBQ instead of Salt and Vinegar, or Original, or Sour Cream and Onion. Maybe he’s be a completely different person. 

The clerk punched the cost of his items into the resister and the drawer popped open. 

“Oh, hey, can I also get some rolling papers?” Lash asked at the last minute. 

The clerk turned around to the wall of cigarettes and cigarette accessories behind him. 

Lash extending one arm. Stretch-extended it. Lowing it to the floor where it slithered around the counter, then up to fish into the register drawer. Anything that was paper, he grabbed. Then he pulled his arm back, and stuffed the bills in his pocket. 

“Ya know what, I need to quit anyway. It’s all good.” Lash announced. 

The clerk closed the register without even looking at the drawer and passed Lash his receipt. 

Lash left with his arms full of delicious snacks, and his pockets full of more money than he’s had all week. 

He could have made a different choice. But he was a Salt and Vinegar guy, and he’d always be a Salt and Vinegar guy. 

Some things just never change. 

…

END


End file.
